


Your Vilnius my Wilno

by PresentPerfect



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresentPerfect/pseuds/PresentPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the inter-war period the newly established state of Poland invaded both Ukraine and Lithuania in an attempt to expand its influence across Eastern Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Vilnius my Wilno

It was a cold snowy day in Ukraine. The clacking of the train along the tracks had lulled his fellow passengers to sleep. Feliks looked out the window on the flat plains he passed. He felt his mind drifting somewhere between sleep and dreams. He was drifting to old memories of warmer days. He saw a sunny field of rye in full bloom. A smiling face, long brown hair blowing in the wind. If only he could reach out and grab it, pull it close and kiss that smiling face once more. Bury himself in the brown hair and get lost in his green eyes. The train jolted and Feliks stirred he saw only snow and the cold touch of metal from his rifle resting in his hand. He was on his way back to his homeland with the rest of his fellow Poles. His fellow Poles that had once been triumphant on the field pushing back the rise of the red tide. The marched from Warsaw... banners waving and in shining parades, but now now.... He slipped away again closing his eyes hoping to return to that golden field that warm day that smiling face.  
“Torris” he moaned in longing pain.

What day was it he wondered where was he? Sitting in an abandoned barn surrounded by fields left to fallow. A cold frost still held onto the land a winter that would not abate in his home country or heart. Only the cold feeling of the rifle was real only the red tide washing over his beloved people, his beloved land. Where were the flames of the Phoenix the patriots sung of in days of old? Who were these broken men that stood a broken vigil over the forgotten field over his forgotten Poland. He looked up at the pale blue sky and tried to reach out with all his being to the one he could never forget. He wanted to see him, hold him, love every part of him once again. When was it that he last saw Torris? How long ago since they had held hands throughout the long years. How long had it been since they stood side by side against the world. One land one people. He wanted to go back to the that time forget this cold field this endless fighting.

A crack of the rifle broke the silence. The air became charged with fear, anger, death. Men cried out in rage, men cried out in pain. The field became alight as explosions shook the ground. Explosions that tossed and threw the black soil that was the soul of their land. Men charged across the field. That man’s men with his cold face and his soulless eyes. He could see him on the far side of the field somewhere in his heart he knew his white hair blew in the cold breeze and he smiled with delight as his soldiers descended on his home desecrating it with every step. Feliks fired his rifle with a burning hatred that came from a hundred lost years, the phoenix had slept so long. He would not let it be forgotten again, no his Poland would live on he would fight and fight till the end. Horses galloped across the open field as men wearing worn out boots followed in their wake. Machine guns rattled with the sounds of rifles crackling, but there were so many, so many that made up the cold red tide. They kept coming and coming he was powerless to stop them as a man was powerless to stop the waves upon the shore 

He sat there his rifle in hand. That field such a distant memory and so many lost. The city that was his heart laid so close behind him. The dimming flames of the phoenix would be lost again if Warsaw should fall. They were coming. The cold red tide was coming, washing away his Poland inch by inch yard by yard. He felt lost hopeless as he did once before, so long ago. He was lost to the world trapped in a memory.  
A cold day a snow day. There defeated and broken the two of them lied on the cold ground. That man that cold man with his soulless eyes and white hair stood over them laughing in his conquest. It was that day he took you from me, my beloved Torris. He dragged you away and for so many years so many long dark years he kept you. All I could do was watch. 

Tears fell down his face hot tears that fell to the frozen ground. He wouldn’t allow it never again. He would never lose Torris again to anyone, whatever it took he would be with him once more. With resolve with fire in his eyes he stood ready to fight. The red tide came and the red tide broke upon the walls of Warsaw. Feliks stood side by side with his fellow Poles and fought with fire in his heart. He cried out with the pain in his heart of his loss of his beloved Torris and with every step every shot fired he felt the pain of all those years. He fell to his knees as the battle came to its end and sobbed.  
“You’re mine, Mine!” He screamed. “No one can have you, not Ivan, not Natalya not even you. Every part of you is mine.”  
Time came to pass and the Red tide had came and the Red tide had left. He marched with his fellow Poles once more. Feliks looked upon the tall proud buildings of Wilno. The Tricolor flag of yellow,green and red flew in the breeze. Feliks hated it. A rage welled in his stomach. Where was the flag they had once shared when they stood hand in hand? They marched into the city and stormed the capitol building. It was there Feliks found him his beloved inside they stood face to face with each other for the first time in so many years.  
“Torris, I’m back, I’m here for you.” Poland smiled tears in his eyes  
“Feliks why? Why are you doing this to me? To my people?” his beloved cried  
“Because we belong together, forever, always. It can be just like it once was before Ivan took you away before all of this.”  
“No! I won’t! It's time for me to have something of my own. I’ve lived for too long under the rule of others. Lithuania will stand on its own from now on! What makes you think you can just take this city? Vilnius is ours!”  
“No Wilno is mine. Just as you are and will always be.”  
His beloved turned from him as he said that he saw the pain he had inflicted he knew... he knew... and yet. A sound came as loaded another round in the chamber of his gun. He raised his rifle at his beloved, as tears streamed down his face.  
“You’re mine Torris. I will never let you go again.”


End file.
